Erza, Natsu, and Igneel in Alvarez
by Esyluim Happiness
Summary: Erza, Natsu, and Igneel join Fairy Tail to great a union between Fiore and the Alvarez Empire


The sky was pink, red, and all these different colors. It was so pretty, watching the sun go past the sky. It seemed like it was only a minute being outside. The sky distracted him from his duties, and nobody can take the sky away. Today, the sun was moving more slow than usual. It seemed so weird, like time was going slower. The wind was moving faster, his hair was going everywhere. Trees were still, the ground started to shake. Birds flew into the sky and animals ran away. It was weird. What was so important that was happening today? Shapes in the sky distracted him from the sun. They were flying in the clouds, like dragons. It was even more beautiful than the sun. Soon, everything came to a standstill. The wind stopped, the ground stopped, and finally the shadows in the sky stopped. Time seems to be frozen. Beauty is the only word he can find to describe the scene. Pure beauty. He finally remembered what is happening today. His father is here, his adopted one. Igneel is a very fierce dragon, well that is if you don't know him. His red scales glisten in the sunlight. It generates heat too all directions that only if you have high enough heat resistance you can withstand it. He is the king of fire dragons, making his dragon slayers very powerful. Igneel is the father of Natsu Dragneel, and the only one that will ever be a father like figure to him. "Sweet!" Natsu heard from behind him. One of the Spriggan Twelve, a very powerful group full of amazing mages. It was a dark-skinned, uncouth, antagonistic young mad. He goes by the title, Desert King. The ones close to him call him, Ajeel. He's probably the only one that says 'sweet' in the whole kingdom. Ajeel is a cool guy, but not the one that's closest to him. "Ajeel, it's a dragon, not something 'sweet'" Another voice said behind Natsu. Natsu can accurately describe him without even looking at him. He is an elderly, bearded and gray-haired man. Dressed in stereotypical wizard's garb, accompanied with a staff, and speaks in cryptic undertones, he is the leader of the Spriggan 12. Mostly known as the Magic King; although people who know his name call him August. "August, we all aren't as old as you." A third voice called out, more feminine this time. It was a scantily clad woman who controls a very advanced form of magic that allows her to manipulate mass. This is the Country Demolisher or Brandish. She has these ways to appease her apathetic, impatient whims. Natsu rather wouldn't want to talk about it. A cynical laugh echoed behind Natsu. This was one of the people who he didn't have a good relationship with. She is a cynical war empress that can control time as well as her blades in battle. She was blessed by the God of Time, Chronos. The name the public gave her is Valkyrie for her reputation of conquering many battlefields. Her real name is Dimaria. "I bet I could beat this dragon on my own." A voice boasted. This was the former Rank one of the Wizard Saints in Fiore. He is an exuberant man that betrayed the Magic Council to join the Alvarez Empire and Zeref to locate and destroy Acnologia. The man was implanted with eight different Dragon Slayer magics. He goes by the name God Serena, no known name yet. "Let us wait and see what it wants first." A polite voice said. It was a snow-haired young man. His personality is strict with rules and regulations and won't be afraid to chastise anyone for not following the rules. He embodies a very definition of decorum. Holding the epithet Winter General for his Ice magic. He is also known as Invel. "Tch." Someone said, not in the mood for funny business. This was a dragon, as old as Zeref. The first dragon slayer. She is the mother of Erza, Natsu's best friend. Also, she is the most powerful female in the Spriggan Twelve. Dressing in a somewhat primitive outfit, the latter trait further accentuated by her staff, which is as tall as her and split into a pair of huge antlers covered in leopard-skin near the top. She is known as Scarlet Despair, or Irene. "Like you are any more powerful than the emperor, God Serena." Another voice patronized. This was a tall, middle-aged man of patronizing nature, regarded as a master of assassination and genius of stealth and transport. He is Jacob Lessio. Those were all that were there at that time. Some of the strongest mages in the whole Earthland. They all began to sit next to Natsu, looking up at the sky. Following Invel's orders and waiting for the dragon to descend. It was so majestic in the sky, they didn't want it to come down. Suddenly, time began again and the dragon came down; fire seemed to follow it. "Igneel!" Natsu said, running to the dragon. "I knew you would come back!" He began to hug Igneel. It was a weird sight seeing a human hug a dragon. The giant being smiled and wrapped his wing around the small boy. " **How've you been doing, Natsu?"** Igneel said while purring. You wouldn't believe this if you never saw it for yourself. A dragon and a human getting along. "I found my brother a really cool girl! She's mean sometimes and she's weird. Her mother is really mean, so I think she gets it from her. Did you know my brother is the emperor of a kingdom?" Natsu went on and on. His energetic self telling his father all about the kingdom. " **I see you have been doing well. I suspect you have a few questions for me?"** Igneel asked, wanting to get the rest of the awkward tension out of the air. "Oh yeah! Why did you leave me?" Natsu said, tilting his head in an innocent way. His pink hair bouncing up and down as he did so. " **Ah, I've been doing some things to make you not turn into a dragon."** Igneel said nervously, another smile shedding his features. "Zeref said you were coming today, but I thought he was joking!" Natsu explained, seemingly ignoring the answer he was given. The Spriggan Twelve looked in shock as this boy interacted with the dragon., They expected the dragon to eat Natsu up. "You want to meet my friends‽" Natsu asked, pointing to the others. Igneel chuckled at his son's attitude and knew nothing bad happened. Natsu is smarter than other children his age, he just tends to not show it. A miniature Irene came from hiding, her red hair was long and smooth. "Natsu!" The girl ran to hug Natsu, worried. "I thought something bad happened to you!" Then she punched him. "I'm sorry Erza, please don't hurt me." Natsu whimpered, falling into the Erza's trap. " **This must be the girl you mentioned, Natsu."** Igneel said, then looking up at the sky. It was time to go to Zeref. " **I must go, I'll be right back."** Then he flew off, his wings creating wind strong enough to make a tree fall down. -

Natsu waited, and waited. Igneel didn't seem to come back. He did his regular activity of looking at the sun. The fire of the sun seemed so bright today. A shadow blocked Natsu's view of the sun. Knowing it was Igneel, he ran to him. " **I'm going to be staying, Natsu."** A big smile shone on his face.


End file.
